Thanks God
by yongchan
Summary: Suho tau kalau Kris tampan, Kris keren, Kris ini Kris itu dan Kris blablabla... Tapi pikirkan saja, lelaki hampir sempurna dan cukup mempunyai banyak penggemar itu memintanya sebagai kekasih? Apakah ini lelucon? Kalau iya, Suho tak akan memberinya jawaban. 1Shot/crackpair/KrisHo... RnR?


Title: Thanks God

Cast: KrisHo

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, aneh, typo bertebaran de el el... hahaha

.

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan tau kalau hidupku dulu datar datar saja, maka dari itu ia menciptakan mu untuk ku. Aku begitu bersyukur karena dengan adanya dirimu, hidupku terasa lebih berarti." Suho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris tersebut. Kalau di ingat hidup Kris dulu memang biasa biasa saja. Harusnya ada banyak hal yang bisa Kris lakukan, terlebih lagi banyak orang menyukainya. Tapi entahlah Kris terlalu malas untuk melakukan apa pun. Sampai akhirnya Kris jatuh cinta pada Suho dan bertekad untuk menjadikan namja manis itu miliknya.

.

.

.

flashback

.

"Suho hyung, kau ingin pulang bersama?" tanya lelaki bermata bulat besar yang tampak menggemaskan

"Hmm... baiklah, tunggu sebentar." dengan segera Suho pun merapikan peralatan alat tulisnya yang masih berserakan.

.

"Kyungsoo, Jonginmu mana?" Tanya Suho saat mereka sudah berada di luar kelas

"Jongin sedang ada latihan dance hyung"

"Kau tak menemaninya" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi tadi Jongin menyuruhku pulang duluan karena latihan hari ini akan lama." Suho mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Setelah itu Suho dan Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku" ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba menghalangi Suho untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya. Suho mendongak untuk menatap wajah orang tersebut, sementara itu Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sehingga membuat matanya terlihat lebih bulat lagi.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk membuat Suho menatap heran ke arah lelaki itu.

.

Suho tau benar siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Lelaki tinggi, berwajah sangat tampan dan jangan lupakan penampilannya yang keren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu YiFan atau lebih akrab di panggil Kris.

Asal kalian tau saja, Kris cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Jadi wajar saja Suho tampak tak percaya dengan permintaan Kris yang dengan gampangnya menginginnkannya menjadi kekasihnya.

Demi apa pun... Suho tau kalau Kris tampan, Kris keren, Kris ini Kris itu dan Kris blablabla...

Tapi pikirkan saja, lelaki hampir sempurna dan cukup mempunyai banyak penggemar itu memintanya sebagai kekasih? Apakah ini lelucon? Kalau iya, Suho tak akan memberinya jawaban.

.

"Hmm... Kris-ssi aku tak tau harus menjawab apa? Tapi bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya?" Kris menatap Suho lekat, tapi tak lama ia mengangguk

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban secepatnya, Joonmyunie" setelah mengatakan itu, Kris pun pergi. Sementara itu pipi Suho sekarang terlihat sedikit memerah

'Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya saja memanggil namaku seperti itu.' Kesal Suho dalam hati

.

"Hyung, apakah itu benar Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit aneh

"Aku rasa... ya, itu memang Kris"

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menerimanya saja hyung?"

"Menerimanya? Entahlah, aku bahkan tak tau ia tadi serius atau tidak"

"Kau bercanda hyung... Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi aku rasa ia tadi serius hyung"

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Jadi nanti kau akan menjawab apa hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku harus memikirkan ini benar benar sebelum aku memberikan jawaban padanya tanpa harus aku sesali nantinya"

.

.

.

"Joonmyun ada temanmu datang menjemput" Suho yang sedang merapikan seragamnya hanya memasang wajah bingung saat mendengar teriakan yang ia yakini dari ummanya. Suho menerka nerka siapa kah teman yang datang menjemputnya pagi ini. Kyungsoo kah, atau temannya yang lain Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan mungkin?

Setelah Suho yakini penampilannya rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Biasanya sih kalau teman Suho datang menjemput ummanya akan menyuruh sarapan bersama dulu, barulah mereka berangkat.

.

Suho membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang menikmati sarapan bersama umma dan appanya.

'Untuk apa Kris menjemputku, sok akrab sekali dia' batin Suho kesal

"Joonmyunie cepatlah sarapan, kau tak ingin terlambat kan" Suho menurut patuh dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menikmati sarapannya.

.

"Umma, Appa aku berangkat dulu" pamit Suho setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya lalu ia pun mencium pipi umma appanya secara bergantian. Tanpa melihat Kris yang sedaritadi menunggunya, Suho melangkah kan kakinya santai bergegas untuk bersangkat sekolah.

"Kim Joonmyun kau melupakan Kris" tegur ummanya, dengan sedikit kesal Suho pun menarik tangan Kris malas. Kris yang tangannya di tarik sih senang senang saja, apalagi kalau Suho yang menariknya.

.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menjemputku?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah cemberut karena di paksa naik mobil bersama Kris tadi. Padahal tadi rencananya saat keluar rumah Suho akan berangkat berjalan kaki saja seperti biasa, dan Kris pergi saja duluan bersama mobilnya. Tapi tak bisa karena ternyata ummanya memperhatikan keberangkatan mereka, jadi mau tak mau Suho pun masuk mobil Kris.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjemput calon kekasihku" jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang mengemudi. Suho mendengus mendengar jawaban Kris tersebut.

Di sekolah Kris memang banyak penggemar karena ketampanannnya. Tapi Suho baru tau kalau ternyata Kris adalah orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Calon kekasih apanya. Aku saja belum tau ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa." Suho berucap kecil lalu menggerutu tak jelas. Tanpa Suho tau Kris tersenyum kecil atas tingkahnya itu.

.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sekolah. Suho bersyukur akhirnya sampai juga, dengan semangat Suho pun ingin membuka sabuk pengamannya tapi ternyata sangat sulit. Suho bahkan sempat mengumpat kecil karena sabuk pengaman tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat itu, tanpa di suruh Kris pun membantu Suho melepaskan sabuk pengaman tersebut. Suho sedikit salah tingkah karena jaraknya dengan Kris saat itu sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Suho bisa mendengar deru napas Kris yang berhembus teratur. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang malah merasa sulit bernapas karena berada dengan jarak sedekat ini.

.

Setelah sabuk pengamannya terlepas, Suho dengan semangat ingin cepat keluar dari mobil Kris tersebut.

"Hey, kau tak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" Tanya Kris saat Suho sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau in-" Suho yang tadinya membelakangi Kris tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena saat ia berbalik, bibirnya malah bertemu dengan pipi Kris. Haha sepertinya Kris memang sudah merencanakannya, makanya sebelum Suho berbalik ia sudah menundukan sedikit badannya supaya saat Suho berbalik nanti akan tepat mengecup pipinya.

"Terima kasih kembali" ucap Kris seraya berdiri tegak, sementara itu Suho mematung di tempatnya.

"Kenapa terdiam, apa kau ingin mengecup yang lain Joonmyunie?" Tanya Kris jahil karena Suho yang sedari tadi tampak diam saja. Sadar akan perkataan Kris, Suho pun langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Menyebalkan, dasar Kris bodoh" setelah mengucapkan itu Suho pun melangkahkan kakinya kasar. Sementara itu Kris memandang kepergian Suho dengan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan lagi. Mata Kris cukup baik untuk melihat rona merah samar di kedua pipi Suho sebelum pergi tadi.

.

.

.

flashback end

.

Entah apa saja yang di lakukan Kris pada Suho. Yang jelas tepat seminggu, akhirnya Kris dan Suho jadian juga. Dan hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik hingga sekarang. Kalau di hitung-hitung mungkin mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kurang lebih dua tahun.

.

"Tapi kalau di pikir lagi sebenarnya yang harus berterima kasih banyak pada Tuhan itu adalah kau."

"Aku?" tanya Suho bingung sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sedangkan Kris mengangguk

"Kau tau kenapa?" Suho menggeleng kecil

"Karena Tuhan tau kalau Kim Joonmyun membutuhkan seseorang yang tampan, keren, baik hati dan selalu bisa bersamanya untuk menjaganya sebagai kekasih. Dan seseorang itu adalah Wu YiFan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris pun terkekeh sendiri. Lalu ia menatap Suho yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan semburat merah jelas di kedua pipi halusnya.

"Kris kau sangat nar-" belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kris malah memotongnya

"Jangan protes dengan semua kata-kata ku. Karena bagaimana pun aku ini adalah pemberian yang langka dari Tuhan untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris pun mencium bibir Suho lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Aku tau ini gak jelas banget u,u jadi maaf kalau banyak keanehan di ff ini -_-" dan maaf kalau banyak typo, aku terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang lalu mengeditnya ,_,

Mind to Review?


End file.
